


like an exhibit

by pxrcival



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, [really loud laughing] haha would you LOOK AT THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is old as fuck and i hate it already please take the idea of kuzuryuu jacking off to a camera with a grain of salt it was 2am when i wrote it</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an exhibit

Another night at the island. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu was getting more and more sick of it with each horrendous, drawn-out day. He hated most of the people on the island, and talking to Peko was out of the question. And to top it all off, he was slowly getting very frustrated.

His hand moved of it’s own accord, slowly inching down across his chest to his lap. Even though he’d just barely brushed his erection, a tiny half whine slipped out of his mouth. It was almost painful, how much he needed relief. But he couldn’t help being wary - after all, weren’t they being constantly watched? There wasn’t a single moment they had been left alone, whether it was prying cameras, or just their own classmates. He exhaled sharply, trying to ignore how much that thought turned him on.

"Fuck…" The curse was barely there, breathed out almost desperately as he reached over and grabbed a tissue. There was no way in hell he could sleep like this, and he needed to cover his mouth with something. The second the rough fabric landed against his skin, he was tugging at his pants and underwear. He needed to be quick (Fuck, like he had any reason to take it slow), and he needed to be discreet. He’d had enough walk-in experiences by now to know that. His left hand gripped the bed even tighter as cold air hit his dick. He paused for a second, breathing deeply once or twice to regain focus. His mind once again strayed to the idea of being observed, like an exhibit. He shuddered, clamping his mouth around the makeshift gag to block a moan. He hated this place. He was not going to jack off for the people watching. This was him. No one else. But even as he gently rubbed at the tip, he couldn't get the feeling of being seen out of his head. It seemed to fuel his movements, and after a few more seconds he snapped his hand away. He was breathing hard - borderline panting - and he was sweating. He stood up shakily, glancing around the room. It had been ‘personalized’, but right now he didn’t care about the decor.

"Alright, fucker." He hissed through his teeth. "You watching this? ‘Cause if you are, you better fuckin’ forget after."

There wasn’t anywhere to sit, and the floor was too low down, so Kuzuryuu leant against the table. It was cold against his back, and he shuddered again. He’d spent enough time fucking around - he needed to get this done.

He eyed the camera warily for a moment or two. Was he really doing this? Maybe he’d fallen asleep somewhere along the line. But his hand on his dick felt real enough, and the contact sent prickles through him. He moaned, tipping his head back as he stroked. Everything he did felt like it was being captured and put up on a pedestal in front of the world.  
And he fucking loved it.

He’d forgotten the gag, but he didn’t care - all he knew right then was the pleasure shooting through him, the camera taking in every move he made. His fingernails dug grooves into the table beneath him as he squirmed and bucked. His legs threatened to give out, but he couldn't collapse. He needed to know whoever they were saw every last second of it. His movements slowly began to get more and more frantic. He could feel the pressure building up, and his pace quickened with it. He jammed his eyes shut and threw his head back as he climaxed, and quickly he managed to cover his mouth. The scream he’d let out slowly turned into a drawn out moan, saliva coating his fingers. His legs finally gave out, and he fell forward onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. The room spun around him, and he rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted, and still needed to clear up. But rest was just too welcoming - he pulled himself up onto the bed, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he woke early. It took him a grand total of three seconds to remember everything that happened last night. He shot up, glancing wildly around the room. To his surprise, the floor was clean.

“The hell…” He trailed off, eyes moving from the floor to the table. Resting on top of it, clear as day, was a note with just four words on it.

'Paying back the favour.'

Kuzuryuu stared at it for a few more seconds, then ripped it cleanly in two. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


End file.
